Beneath Your Beautiful
by SSAPrentiss
Summary: Oneshot. Emily/Morgan. Emily has something on her mind, Derek wants to know what. Set during 7x23 'Hit' and 7x24 'Run'.


**So, I'm back! After a really long hiatus, I come out with this. Songfic, 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth. Not all the lyrics are in here, just some. Demily oneshot, told through Morgan's perspective. This song makes me think of them and I couldn't shake this idea. Hope you like it! It's in character...I think...I hope...I tried.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Criminal Minds', or the song 'Beneath Your Beautiful' by Labrinth.**

* * *

_You've carried on so long,_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it,_

_But I'm gonna try._

We're standing in the conference room in the BAU. It's just me and her, and I can tell she is distracted by something. If I didn't know any better I would just put it down to the rough few days we've had. But I've known her too long to be that naïve.

I call her by her first name.

"Emily."

She is broken from her trance.

"Huh?"

My brow furrows in confusion, there was definitely something up.

I want to know what.

"Everything alright, Princess?"

She stares at me for a second before responding.

"I'm fine, Morgan".

She rolls her eyes slightly as she responds. I know she just lied to me. I just have to ease her into talking to me.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?_

She knows I won't give up. I can see it in her eyes, and I imagine she can see it in mine. She rolls hers eyes, and I begin to see her relenting. She huffs.

"Clyde offered me a job. With Interpol".

I raise my eyebrows.

"Work for Interpol again? Really Em?"

She shakes her head.

"Not work. _Run_."

My heart skips a beat. She's actually considering leaving the BAU, the FBI, _us._

"Emily, I-"

She interrupts before I can continue.

"Derek, I know you don't want me to leave, but sometimes I wonder if this is all worth it. We're surrounded by so much darkness, and I can't help but think there is no escape sometimes. I haven't made a definite decision, but I am thinking about it."

I stand in silence, just looking at her. I know I can't lose her. Not again.

_You've carried on so long_

_You couldn't stop if you tried it._

_You've built your wall so high_

_That no one could climb it._

_But I'm gonna try_

"Derek? Say something. Please."

She seems vulnerable. I've never seen her like this. We're close, it's almost as if she's seeking my approval. She means the world to me. I'd tell her that, but my reputation precedes me. She would probably think I was using my 'tactics' to get her to stay, and then leave her hanging. Break her heart.

She continues to look at me, the vulnerability and hint of sadness clouding her beautiful face.

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?_

_Would you let me see beneath your perfect?_

_Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy_

_I wanna see inside_

_Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?_

I take a deep breath. We're alone in the office. Hotch left an hour ago, so it's late.

I try to string a sentence together, but I don't know what to say.

"Emily…"  
Her head snaps up from its slightly drooped position. I see the hint of a sparkle in her eye. My best friend, my soul mate, is standing before me, asking me for my approval to leave this life behind. I don't know what to say to her. Maybe I'll just show her. My eyes meet hers. I know my next actions may either achieve what I'm after or wreck everything. It's worth the gamble.

I press my lips against hers. She stiffens. My thoughts run wild, have I wrecked everything? Just as I'm about to pull away and say goodbye to the love of my life, I feel her respond. My heart races, we separate and smiles cover both of our faces. Our lips meet again, for longer this time, and with no hesitation. When we finally separate, she leans her forehead against mine, and whispers in my ear.

"I guess I have my answer."

I pull her close and don't let go.

_I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower_

_I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out_

_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK_

_'Cause I'll be right here._

* * *

**So, what did we think? Loved it, Hated it, Mediocre? I haven't written in ages, because I was finding it difficult, but this pretty much wrote itself, so who knows, maybe I will continue writing, or maybe a sequel? Let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do. :)  
Thanks, SSAPrentiss.**


End file.
